The First Family in Space
(This is a half-hour long episode) Phineas and Ferb were sitting in there office at Flynn and Co. It was a slow day at work, so they were looking for a place to take there annual vacation. "Hawaii?" said Ferb. "Been there." said Phineas. "Paris?" said Ferb. "Been there." said Phineas. "Well we gotta pick something." said Ferb. "Yeah, but I've been to all those places when I was ten." said Phineas. "WE!" said Ferb. After all these years, Phineas was still not inclusive. "Let's face it, there's no place on Earth we've never vacationed at." said Ferb. Phineas put on his thinking look. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" said Phineas. The next day, after Phineas left for work, he called his wife, Isabella telling her to bring the kids for a surprise. Phineas, Ferb, Phineas' chairman Arnold Biz and his intern Buck were standing in front of the gate of Flynn and Co., with a gigantic curtain behind them. "You ready for this Arnold?" said Phineas. "Oh, yes, my heart is pounding." said Biz sarcastically, Biz was never one to expierience joy, though Phineas always tried to see the good in people and hoped to make him smile. Just then, a news van pulled up in front of the gate. A reporter walked up to Phineas. "Mr. Flynn, any comment on your latest masterpiece?" she said. "Your just going to have to wait, I'm expecting someone." said Phineas. "Anything you want to say to me?" said Ferb. "Not really." said the reporter. She moved to Mr. Biz. "Arnold Biz, the world wants to know something very important." she said. "Really?!" said Biz in surprise, then he relaxed. "What would you like to know." he said proudly. Buck moved in front of the camera. "Hello people, I'm Buck Barna you've probably heard of me." Biz pushed him away then continued his fake smile."Being the second under the brilliant mind of Phineas Flynn, do you expierince any jealousy at all?" Biz' proud smile turned into a bitter frown, his eye twitching. "This interview is over." he said. Buck moved in front of the camera again. " Heads up ladies, he's single." he said. "Go away." Biz said through his teeth. Isabella and Emily pulled over to the entrance along with the kids, Jacob, Angela, Julia, David, Lizzie, and Thomas. There eyes were blinded by camera flashes. "Phineas what's going on here?" said Isabella. "People of Danville," said Phineas. "I give you the greatest vacation getaway, new from Flynn and Co., the PF Space Hotel!" The curtain fell off and there was a giant building attached to four rocket engines. "This is wear our research money went?" said Biz. "Oh Phineas, it's beautiful." said Isabella. "Awesome!" said Jacob. "Glad, you think so, because it's first customers our going to be the Flynn and Flecther families." said Phineas. The audience cheered, including Phineas and Ferb's families. "Mr. Flynn, are you sure this contraption is safe?" said the reporter. "Of course." said Phineas. "It's run by an ever vigilant auto-pilot so nothing could go wrong." "That's what you think." said Biz. He turned to Buck and said. "To the secret lab!" Biz and Buck snuck away to the basement where there was two hidden levers. "Pull the lever!" commanded Biz. Buck pulled a lever and Biz fell through a trap door. "WRONG LEVERRRRRrrrrrrr!" said Biz as he fell. He climbed out of another hole all wet with a piranha biting his butt. "Why do we even have that lever?" said Biz. He shoved Buck out of the way and pulled the other lever and a doorway that led to two poles opened in front of them. The two villians slid down the poles. Allusion Mr. Biz falls into the role of Dr. Zachery Smith from Lost In Space. Category:Summers Yet to Come Episodes Category:Fanon Works